poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures of Power Rangers Ninja Steel + Frankie Stein and Draculaura's Adventures of Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel is a Monster High/Power Rangers crossover by Connor Lacey. Plot Season 1 Ninja Steel Galvanax is the reigning champion of Galaxy Warriors, the most popular intergalactic TV game show in the universe where contestants from all over the universe battle to prove who is the galaxy's mightiest warrior. He has become determined to make himself invincible by controlling the mythical Ninja Nexus Prism, which contains the supernatural Ninja Nexus Star. Meanwhile the Prism, flying though space, lands at the house of Master Dane Romero, who chips off old fragments of the Prism's metallic coating, creating the legendary Ninja Steel. When Galvanax came to Earth soon after, Master Dane Romero fought him to keep him from obtaining the Nexus Star and apparently sacrificed himself to thwart Galvanax's plan, while in the process separating the Nexus Star into six separate Ninja Power Stars, though Galvanax and his minions Madame Odius and Ripcon made off with his son Brody. Ten years later, an enslaved Brody escapes from Galvanax's ship with the Prism, the Power Stars, and fellow slaves Redbot and Mick Kanic and returns to Earth, descending into the city of Summer Cove where they meet high school students Preston Tien, Sarah Thompson, Calvin Maxwell and Hayley Foster who manage to retrieve the Power Stars from the Prism and morph into the Ninja Steel Power Rangers. Furious at the outcome, Galvanax sends his warrior contestants down to Earth to steal the Prism where each epic battle against the Rangers is broadcast throughout the universe. Together, the Rangers must master their arsenal of Power Stars, Mega Morph Cycles, and Zords, that are all made from the Ninja Steel, in order to stop this evil threat and save the Earth from destruction.89 During the final battle against Galvanax, the Ninja Nexus Prism restores Brody's broken Red Ninja Power Star where it not only turns Mick into an alternate Red Ranger, but also restores Master Dane Romero. The Rangers are able to destroy Galvanax with the Ninja Nexus Prism going inactive, but Madame Odius survives the unexpected Ninja Steel meteor attack on Galvanax's ship. Season 2 Super Ninja Steel In Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel, the heroic teens find themselves face-to-face with an old enemy when they discover that Madame Odius is still alive and is more determined than ever to steal the Ninja Nexus Prism and revive its powers for her nefarious purposes with the assistance of Badonna, Brax, and General Tynamon. Now it is up to the Rangers and some unexpected help from new friends to use the power of teamwork to protect the Prism, defeat Madame Odius, and save the world.3 Sledge and his crew from Power Rangers Dino Charge escape from a wormhole (due to events from the Power Rangers Dino Super Charge finale - "End of Extinction"), thus arriving in the main dimension of the Power Rangers multiverse. After finding the wreckage of the Warrior Dome and the survivors of the asteroid collision (including Madame Odius and Cosmo Royale), Sledge offers to fix the ship in exchange for the asteroid, which is covered in Ninja Super Steel, a metal even stronger than Ninja Steel. Instead, Odius tricks him and gains the loyalty of a prisoner of his named Badonna, takes the Super Steel for herself, and gets the ship fixed regardless. Putting Galaxy Warriors back on the air, Odius, Badonna, and a new contestant named Smellephant attack Earth to revive the Ninja Nexus Prism and forge evil Ninja Stars from Super Steel. Thanks to prior warning from a returning Mick and using every trick up their sleeves, the former Rangers manage to claim the Super Steel and regain their powers, though much stronger than before. With new and improved powers and gear, the Rangers protect the Ninja Power Stars from Odius and her Warrior contestants. In order to get an edge on them, Badonna books a ragtag team of Galactic Ninjas, intent on proving their superiority to the "Earth Ninjas". Odius hatches a plan to send the Galactic Ninjas into fatal battles in order to claim their Ninja Medallions for the creation of Foxatron, her own Zord. Foxatron destroys the Ninja Ultrazord, leaving the Rangers' Zord Stars burned and in no condition for use. Luckily, with the help of three mysterious cloaked figures, they are able to repair the Zord Stars and destroy Foxatron with their new Ninja Blaze Megazord, gained by proving to the Prism, that they're kind at heart enough to be worthy of such power. As revenge, Odius forms an alliance with Lord Draven, ruler of an evil dimension known as the Antiverse. The two plan to unite all dimensions into one and use an army of Robo Ranger clones to conquer them all. Fortunately, the Ninja Steel Rangers and a team of Legendary Rangers (including the three cloaked figures revealed to be Wes Collins, Gemma from RPM, and Koda from Dino Charge, as well as Tommy Oliver, Katherine Hillard, Rocky DeSantos, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, T.J. Johnson, Antonio Garcia, and Gia Moran, all of whom escaped Draven's captivity) are able to destroy Draven and stop the merging of the dimensions. After the fall of the Galactic Ninjas and Draven's demise, Odius continues to plot the Rangers' downfall, even as going as far as to trick the legendary Space Sheriff Skyfire into viewing the Rangers as thieves, while the sheriff was hunting a wanted criminal and demolitions expert named Blammo, who was a contestant on Galaxy Warriors at the time. Odius makes yet another deal, this time with General Tynamon, manager of a famous fighter named Brax. Tynamon is actually a small monster using a robot suit to look big, hoping Odius will grant him to grow big if he can get the Power Stars and destroy the Rangers. While he does succeed in testing out her mind control device and thus gaining Mick as an ally, the monster is only able to achieve his dream for a small amount of time, as he is destroyed by the Rangers. For Odius however, losing Tynamon is meaningless as Mick can help her launch her ultimate plan. Mick promises to help her broadcast a signal which will mind control the whole planet. A monster named Gorrox disguises as a TV producer to get humans for her broadcast. The audition he holds causes Calvin and Hayley to argue and breakup, while, Victor and Monty are chosen for the role. Gorrox reveals himself and is destroyed along with a vengeful Brax, in battle with the Rangers. Unfortunately, they are too late as Odius now controls half the human race and has ambushed Summer Cove High. While Sarah and Hayley sneak onto the Warrior Dome to save a mind controlled Calvin, the Romero brothers and Preston watch as Odius turns the Nexus Prism evil and forges a Ninja Nexus Super Star, revealing she's wanted to control an army with the Prism's power for a thousand years. The three are then forced to fight Brody and Levi's father, whom was also mind controlled. Luckily, Hayley destroys the satellite and gets back together with a free Calvin. Odius' former human soldiers escape with Victor and Monty's help, leading to the destruction of the Warrior Dome and demise of Cosmo Royale and Badonna. Despite this, Odius is still able to unite with the Nexus Super Star. The Rangers reunite and in order to combat a seemingly unstoppable Odius, infuse themselves with the power of the Nexus Star with a little help from Preston's magic. Try as she may, Odius is no match for a whole team of those with equal powers to hers, falling in the final battle when the Rangers combine their Nexus Stars combined with the Nexus Power and bringing peace to Earth. Victor and Monty are rewarded for their bravery in helping to stop Odius while the Rangers return their powers to the Ninja Nexus Prism, which uses its power to reforge its Ninja Steel crust and flies off in search of another planet in need. With Mick remaining on Earth as their teacher (though remaining in contact with his family through satellite), the Rangers return to life as normal high school students, unaware that Sledge and his crew are still alive elsewhere in space. Later, Sledge and his crew return again on Christmas where the use the rebuilt Warrior Dome ship to start Poisandra's talk show. With help from Koda the Blue Dino Charge Ranger and Santa Claus, Sledge and his crew along with his ship and reprogrammed Kudabots are all destroyed this time for good. Afterwards Koda invites the Ninja Steel Rangers back to his world to spend Christmas with him. Trivia * Number 96 will guest star in this series. * Just as Cosmo's hosting Galaxy Warriors, at Metru Nui, Headless Headmistress Bloodgood, Giles and Milton Grimm have created ''Earth Warriors ''with Professor Zib, Maximillion Pegasus and Yusho Sakaki as its hosts. * In this show, the ''Earth Warriors ''contestants must help Team Monster Ever After and the Ninja Steel Rangers to protect the Ninja Power Stars and the Ninja Nexus Prism. * In Reaching the Nexus, Robecca Steam, Rochelle Goyle and Operetta helped Cosmo and Badonna betray Madam Odius and become the new Green and Purple Ninja Steel Rangers, just as Curio and Fury became the Orange and Silver Ninja Steel Rangers. Episodes # Return of the Prism # Forged in Steel # Live and Learn # Presto Change-O # Drive to Survive # My Friend Redbot # Hack Attack # Gold Rush # Rocking and Rolling # The Ranger Ribbon # Poisonous Plots # Family Fusion # Ace and the Race # The Royal Rival # The Royal Rumble # Monkey Business # The Adventures of Redbot # Abrakadanger # Helping Hand # Galvanax Rises # Grave Robber # Past, Presents, and Future # Echoes of Evil # Moment of Truth # Tough Love # Making Waves # Game Plan # Attack of the Galactic Ninjas # The Need for Speed # Caught Red-Handed # Outfoxed # Dimensions in Danger # Love Stings # Fan Frenzy # Prepare To Fail # Sheriff Skyfire # Tech Support # Car Trouble # Happy to Be Me # Magic Misfire # Doom Signal # Reaching the Nexus # Monster Mix-Up # The Poisy Show Transcripts * Return of the Prism (Transcript) * Forged in Steel (Transcript) * Live and Learn (Transcript) * Presto Change-O (Transcript) * Drive to Survive (Transcript) * My Friend Redbot (Transcript) * Hack Attack (Transcript) * Gold Rush (Transcript) * Rocking and Rolling (Transcript) * The Ranger Ribbon (Transcript) * Poisonous Plots (Transcript) * Family Fusion (Transcript) * Ace and the Race (Transcript) * The Royal Rival (Transcript) * The Royal Rumble (Transcript) * Monkey Business (Transcript) * The Adventures of Redbot (Transcript) * Abrakadanger (Transcript) * Helping Hand (Transcript) * Galvanax Rises (Transcript) * Grave Robber (Transcript) * Past, Presents, and Future (Transcript) * Echoes of Evil (Transcript) * Moment of Truth (Transcript) * Tough Love (Transcript) * Making Waves (Transcript) * Game Plan (Transcript) * Attack of the Galactic Ninjas (Transcript) * The Need for Speed (Transcript) * Caught Red-Handed (Transcript) * Outfoxed (Transcript) * Dimensions in Danger (Transcript) * Love Stings (Transcript) * Fan Frenzy (Transcript) * Prepare To Fail (Transcript) * Sheriff Skyfire (Transcript) * Tech Support (Transcript) * Car Trouble (Transcript) * Happy to Be Me (Transcript) * Magic Misfire (Transcript) * Doom Signal (Transcript) * Reaching the Nexus (Transcript) * Monster Mix-Up (Transcript) * The Poisy Show (Transcript)